


Pay Your Debts

by lovelyavengers (fandomsandxfiles)



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Kind of enemies to lovers, Mercenaries, Post-Canon, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsandxfiles/pseuds/lovelyavengers
Summary: You're competing with a rival mercenary, but you can't get her out of your head.
Relationships: Dottie Underwood/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Pay Your Debts

**Author's Note:**

> I took requests using the fictober event prompts over on my fic blog [@fandomsandxfiles-writes](https://fandomsandxfiles-writes.tumblr.com/), and i wasn't going to post them here, but i think i changed my mind :) 
> 
> i've only posted 4 out of 17 requests on tumblr so far, and there's a lot more for Jack Thompson coming, so if you want to keep up as I post them, check out my blog!
> 
> the prompt that was requested for this fic is bolded.

You aimed your gun at your target, but before you could fire you saw the man drop to the ground, a pool of blood collecting around him. You lowered your gun, positive you hadn't fired. That's when you saw a flash of red from the window of the abandoned warehouse across the street. And you realized that you weren't the only mercenary tracking him. 

You stood still and waited to see which one of your competitors would come waltzing out of the building. And sure enough, about half an hour later, you saw her come out the back of the building and sneak away undetected. Well, undetected by everyone but you of course. 

Dottie Underwood. 

Out of all the other mercenaries you came into contact with, she was the only one that could scare you, and you didn't scare easily. You sometimes competed for bounties, but most of the time you had something of an unspoken agreement: if you didn't mess with her assignments, she didn't mess with yours. 

You didn't know that much about her, just that she was a spy who was captured and imprisoned, and that she escaped a little over a year ago. Now she works as a freelance bounty hunter and mercenary like you. It was your job to hunt down (and often kill) people that refused to pay their debts and loans. You worked closely with organized crime, corrupt corporate tycoons, and greasy loan sharks. It wasn't a respectable lifestyle, but after the war you were booted out of a job by the soldiers returning from overseas, and since you weren't married, you had to make ends meet how you could. 

It bothered you at first, the fact that you were ending another person's life, but you soon became numb to those thoughts. You had to survive, and if you had to lose a bit of your humanity to make that happen, so be it. 

You packed up your supplies and snuck out of the building. Making sure no one else was around, you walked over to the target and pocketed his wristwatch before cutting off his pinky finger and placing it in a bag. That was the other thing about Dottie: she rarely took the spoils and cashed in her kills. She was long gone anyway, so who was going to question if you actually killed this man or not? The loan shark who was hunting this man didn't care, he'd pay whoever brought back the requested items (the watch and finger). It wasn't always a finger, but the imagery and implications of a "pinky-swear" appealed to many of those you worked for, and they had an almost sick fascination with the notion that promises will be fulfilled, even after death.

You thought about Dottie as you made your way home from collecting the bounty, and wondered where she was at that moment.

***

You didn't expect to see Dottie the next time you did, but you were glad to see her anyway. Why? Because you were in a bit of a pickle. You had taken a job for mob boss, to take out the head of a rival mob family because he killed one of their members. You probably should have charged more than you did, but he offered more than you were used to receiving so you took the offer without thinking about the dangers it might present. 

But you had grossly underestimated the security of the mob, so now you were sitting tied to a chair in an abandoned office building, trying not to get yourself killed. And suddenly, you watched one of the men guarding you drop dead. You looked around to see who fired the shot, only to see the other man guarding you drop to the ground as well. Dottie appeared out of nowhere, and your eyes widened. "What are you doing here?" you asked as she cut the ties on your wrists and ankles. 

"Don't worry about that." 

You didn't have time to respond to her, because the other mafia goons noticed that you were free, and they surrounded you and Dottie. Instantly, the two of you sprung into action. You had a few knives concealed on you, and slowly the amount of attackers you were facing dwindled, the rest of them laying unconscious and bleeding on the floor of the building. 

You knocked out the last of the mafia men and turned to Dottie, both of you surveying the damage. You watched her walk over to the head of the mob's unconscious body, pull a gun from under her skirt, and shoot him right between the eyes. Then, she started to walk out of the building, completely ignoring you. "Wait!" you said, running after her. "Where are you going?" 

But she didn't answer your question. " **That was impressive,** " she said instead, stepping closer to you and planting a kiss on your lips. You kissed back, but it was over in an instant. "See you around L/N." 

And then just like that, she was gone. 

You collected the spoils you needed to get paid and got the hell out of there, mind racing the whole time. That whole night, you couldn't stop thinking about her, and you dreamt of her bright red lips for several days after that, hoping you would meet again. 

_\- the end -_


End file.
